Sailor Cosmic
by Imahigo
Summary: Ling Xiaoyu was an ordinary junior high girl who was a klutz and a crybaby. One day, she meets a cat. She is now Sailor Cosmic, with the power to vanquish evil. This is a Sailor Moon Parody, Tekken style.
1. A Moon Star is Born

Episode 1 "A Moon Star is Born"

A thousand years ago, the moon was home to a great civilization ruled by Queen Xianfei. Everything was peacefull, until the arrival of the evil Queen Unknown.

"First, the Moon shall be mine, then the universe!" Queen Unknown cackled in an evil laughter.

To take control of the Moon, Queen Unknown unleased the power of the Meagaforce. Although her world was destoryed, Queen Xianfei's last hope was the power of the emphirium silver crystal, and the cresent moon wand.

"Only this crystal and wand can combat the Megaforce. Never let our enemies get them or the universe is doomed. And most of all you must protect our dear Princess Xiaoyu, understand." Queen Xianfei said to her cats.

"Yes." The cats replied.

The Queen sent the children of the moon to the future on Earth. Their memories lost in the process. The Queen's cat avisors must find the princess, so she'll be atlast safe. And so our story begins.

Hello, my name is Ling Xiaoyu and I am 14-years-old and in the eight grade. I have a blood type of an A and I'm a Leo. I'm clumsy, and a bit of a crybaby. That's about it.

"Xiaoyu! It's past eight o'clock!" Wang shouted

Xiaoyu freaked out and immediately got out of bed.

"Grandpa! Why didn't you wake me up earlier? Thanks a lot, Gramps." Xiaoyu said.

"I tried many times and you answered each time, remember?"

"I don't remember!"

"Oh, Xiaoyu..."

"What! I'm in a hurry!"

"Don't you want your lunch?"

"Uh, yes..."

Xiaoyu finally left the house and ran to school. She saw a bunch of boys teasing a cat. She scared the boys off and saw the cat. She noticed a band-aid on its forehead. She slowly peeled the band-aid off, revealing a cresent moon shaped marking. The cat stared a Xiaoyu, endlessly. The bell rang.

"Ahhh! I don't have time for this!" Xiaoyu ran off to school.

"Ling Xiaoyu! You're late again!" Ms. Kasumi scolded. "Look at what you've got."

Xiaoyu screamed. She just made a 30 on her test.

"You understand, Miharu, you're my best friend, right."

"Xiaoyu, how'd you do on your test?" Shaun asked.

"Shaun..."

"Can't you tell how depressed she is? Of course it was bad." Miharu replied. "Oh, did that hurt? I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be so upset. I didn't get a perfect this time, because I really didn't try. A test is like a game."

"How annoying. Did you hear that Sailor L appeared again?"

"Sailor L?" Xiaoyu asked.

"Yeah, she caught the jewelry robbers from the jewelry heist."

"Wow! Isn't it great. What's a Sailor L?"

"Don't be so impressed if you don't know her."

"Sailor L is a heroine in a school uniform that's been causing an uproar. There's a rumor she's actually a special agent from the police department."

"Like the Supercop?"

"Well, there is another rumor she has an affair with him."

"Shaun..." Miharu and Xiaoyu growled...

"Have you still not found the ledgendary Silver Crystal?" Queen Unknown asked.

"No, my lady."

"Our great ruler wants a plentiful amount of energy. If you cannot obtain the Silver Crystal, then let us give our ruler human energy."

"Queen Unknown. Will you leave that duty to me, Sergei." Sergei said. "My minon, Ogre, is already gathering human energy."

"I will leave it to you, Sergei."

"Yes, my lady."

"I should've studied harder." Xiaoyu said sadly as she threw her test paper away, only to have it land on Jin's head.

"Hey, that hurts, Pig Head." Jin scolded.

"What? I'm sorry." Xiaoyu apologized.

"Thirty percent... study harder, Pig Head."

"It's none of your bussiness!"

Xioayu grabbed the test, and walked away.

"He's really cute..."

She walked past the arcade.

"Huh? Sailor L? They made a game already?"

"It must be nice being Sailor L. You don't have to worry about tests, and I bet catching bad guys feels pretty good. But me on the other hand, I don't want to take this home." Xiaoyu threw her paper in a nearby garbage and walked home, unaware of the cat's presence.

"It's good that I can fall asleep so easily at times like this..."

Xioayu somehow felt a cat approaching her.

"Hey! You're that Cresent Moon cat with a bald spot!"  
"It's not a bald spot. How rude!"

"OMG! A TALKING CAT! I think I'm dreaming."

"My name is Luna. I've been looking for you Xiaoyu. I need to thank you first. You really helped me out by taking off the band-aid. I can't talk and my sensory powers are dulled when I'm like that. I was having trouble, because of the band-aid prank. But thanks to you, I've finally found you. Anyway, here's a present for you."

Xiaoyu stared at the compact make up.

"Really? I can have this? All right thank you!"

"Xiaoyu, there are weird things happening in Tokyo, right now. The police force can't even handle."

"What? The Supercop can take anything."

"Who ever he is, he can't handle it. You are going to fight those enemies. You are a chosen warrior. And your other mission is to find our princess with the others."

"OMG, you've got to be kidding me. That sounds cool."

"Okay, say this. Cosmic Prism Power!"

Xiaoyu repeated Luna. Xiaoyu transformed into a Sailor Soldier. She had red knee-high boots with a cresent moon on it. She had a blue skirt and red front and back bow. She was wearing a white sailor fuku with matching gloves, elbow length, with red edge. She had on a tiara with a red gem.

"OMG! I REALLY DID TRANSFORM! I'M JUST LIKE SAILOR L!"

"Help me! Someone! Help me! Help me! It's my mom!" It was Miharu's voice.

"Huh? Miharu's in danger."

"Xiaoyu, you have now become Sailor Cosmic. Go and save her quickly."

"Okay."

"Help me!" Miharu's voice echoed. She was being strangled by True Ogre. "Stop it mom!"

"I'm not your mom! Your mom is locked up in the basement. After I kill you, I'll send her to the other world with you."

"Get away from Miharu!"

True Ogre turned his head to face Sailor Cosmic.

"Who are you?"

"Um... I'm the Sailor warrior of love and justice. Sailor Cosmic. On behalf of Cosmic I will right the wrong doings. And that means you."

"Sailor Cosmic? I've never heard such a thing. Awaken! My slaves that gave their energy to their great ruler."

Suddenly everyone in the store stood up. Sailor Cosmic smirked.

"I like this part."

Sailor Cosmic fought off all the zombies until one of them hit her with a broken glass bottle. Sailor Cosmic growled and took her tiara she was wearing.

"Cosmic Tiara Magic!"

She threw the tiara at True Ogre.

"I shall return." the Ogre said as he faded into ashes.

"I did that?" Sailor Cosmic exclaimed.

"You did great, Sailor Cosmic." Luna said to Sailor Cosmic.

"Hey, I had a wonderful dream last night. A wonderful warrior named Sailor Cosmic appeared and destroyed this monster." Miharu bragged.

"What? I had the same dream!" a classmate exclaimed.

"Me too!" another added.

"How strange."

"Hey, Xiaoyu. Xiaoyu. Listen!"

"Be quiet, I'm a littled tired, let me sleep more."

Sailor Cosmic says

Always take your time on a test. If you're done. Use the rest of the time to look over your test and check your answers. It's no use of getting a bad grade from rushing through your test.

Next Time on Sailor Cosmic

There is a new danger. The Supecop claims he's being chased by some vampire. He can't rest until the monster is gone. Stay Tuned for more.


	2. Pursuer

Episode 2 "Pursuer"

Hello, my name is Jackie Lei. I am 14 years old and in the ninth grade. I have a blood type A and my zodiac is Aries. I'm smart, shy, and a hardcore tomboy. My father is a famous police detective. Sadly, my mother is dead and I live with my dad. He's very busy, but recently he's been all freaked out by a vampire. I really hope Sailor Cosmic can save him.

"Sergei, you have failed." Queen Unknown scolded.

"Don't worry, my lady. I already have a plan. Devil is gaining energy from a certain human. That human is so packed of energy, he is the famous 'Super Cop' the humans always talk about." Sergei replied.

"Excellent work."

Queen Unknown and Sergei both laughed evily.

"Xiaoyu, didn't you hear?" Miharu asked.

"What? I have no clue with what you're talking about." Xiaoyu replied.

"The Supercop's daughter is a new student. She's so smart, she's in the eigth grade and is only 13. I so want to meet her."

"Forget it. She must be a snob. Think about it. Most celeberty's children are snobby."

"Are you sure? She seems nice."

Jackie turned her head to face them.

"She must've heard us."

Miharu and Xiaoyu walked over to Jackie.

"Uh, hi. Welcome to this school. it must be a thrill to be in a new school." Xiaoyu greeted.

Jackie nodded.

"So, uh, do you like being the Supercop's daughter?" Miharu asked.

Jackie growled.

"What's wrong?"

"Listen closely. I do not appreciate being called the Supercop's daughter. I'm not special. I'm just like everyone else. Just leave me alone." Jackie growled in a voice deep for a girl.

"I told you she's such a snob." Xiaoyu commented.

"Maybe she's just stressed out that she's at a new school." Miharu added.

Xiaoyu decided to follow Jackie to her house. She wondered why Jackie is so cranky. Luna hopped on her shoulder. Jackie stared at Luna. She then took a double take.

"Hey there kitty. I wonder who your owner is. If he or she's around."

Xiaoyu wondered what was up with Jackie's two voices. At school, she always talked in a deep voice, but right now, she's talking in a soft voice. She called for Luna, and Jackie stared at Xiaoyu in embarassment.

"Fine, I admit. I don't like talking girly. Happy now?" Jackie said in her soft voice.

"Don't worry people aren't going to judge you." Xiaoyu said to Jackie.

"That's what you think. I'm always being taken hostage when I'm with my dad and they all assume I'm weak."

"Poor thing. Do you want to go to my house to eat?"

Jackie stared away.

"I'll have to ask my dad, first."

"How come you can't ask your mother? Surely the"

"Just don't say Supercop."

"Surely your father is married."

Jackie turned away again.

"I don't have a mother. A terrible tradgedy happened to her last year. She died in a wreck on her way to the store. Since then, I've been afraid of my city I grew up in. Eventually, my father heard some strange going-ons in Tokyo, so here I am."

"I'm sorry. So, where's your father now."

"In the police station, and please, don't go with me."

Jackie ran off towards the police station, leaving Xiaoyu behind.

"Xiaoyu, listen. She might be Sailor Artic. She can help us defeat the Negaverse. I just have that feeling."

"Great. She's gone to ask her dad's permission to come eat at my house."

"That's a perfect opportunity too get to know her, to see if she's really Sailor Artic."

"Okay."

"So, Jackie, what brings you and your dad here in Japan if you're both from Hong-Kong." Wang asked.

"Well, let's just say he heard some strange going ons and came here to investigate. I really wanted to live in Tokyo and it was a thrill for me. Of course, my father's side of the family owns a busssiness here in Tokyo. So, I can actually visit my uncle and grandpa." Jackie said in a deep voice.

"Well, I believe I know your father. You look exactly like him. Lei Wulong. Is that his name?"

"Yes, it is. It's about time people didn't refer him as 'the Super Cop,' but he's an awesome dad. How do you know him?"

"I was his martial arts teacher when he was seven. I remember him. He used to be a clumsy fighter and would always fall down every time he tried to kick. Eventually, he wasn't so clumsy anymore. When he was 17, he went to a police academy and easily passed."

"And you're Master Wang. My father told me how much of a father you was to him. He even admitted his clumsy problem."

"Yes, I am."

"It is a pleasure to meet you."

Jackie bowed. Xiaoyu was amazed.

"I'm very fond of old martial arts masters who taught my dad. I always looked up to you."

"You're kind girl, aren't you."

"Yes, I am. It just irritates me when people just think my dad is all special and he's just like your average person. He's just a heroic police officer, that's just all."

"I can relate to that. Heh, they don't know he was once the most clumsiest martial artist ever to walk on the face of the earth."

The two chuckled really hard. Just then a phone rang. It was Jackie's cell phone. Since when did Jackie have a cell phone?

"Hello. Yes, I'm fine. Nope. Yeah, sure. I'll be there right away, so don't you worry. See you in a few." Jackie hung up on her phone and turned to face Wang and Xiaoyu.

"Sorry guys, my father isn't feeling well and he needs me to come home. He's feeling quite fatigue. Well, bye and nice meeting you guys."

Jackie hurriedly ran off outside and Luna stared suspicously at her as she ran away.

Later that night, as Xiaoyu was getting ready for bed, Luna walked up to her.

"Listen, I don't think Jackie is Sailor Artic, I believe she's really someone from the Negaverse. I want you to keep a close watch of her, okay."

"Whatever you say, Luna." Xiaoyu said in annoyance.

"I'm serious, you've got to keep a close watch of her."

"What do you want me to do? Go crash in over her house tomorrow. I'll do that. After all, tomorrow's Friday. We can, like have a slumber party! Yay! I like slumber parties! Especially the cute Super Cop..."

_Oh well, atleast she can keep an eye on her anyway..._

"Grandpa!!!! Why didn't you wake me up earlier!"

"Oh boy, here we go again. Listen, I did wake you up, but you went back to sleep."

"Can I go to Jackie's house after school? Please?"

Wang looked at his granddaughter.

"So, you're curious about the girl. Fine, but be back by supper."

"Yes, sir." Xiaoyu replied and ran off in a rush.

After school Xiaoyu followed Jackie after school.

"Hey, Jackie."

Jackie mysteriously turned around.

"What is it?"

"Well, can I come over to your house tonight?"

"Xiaoyu, I'm sorry, but no, I have computer class in thirty minutes."

"Well, can you atleast play at the arcade?"

"Okay, fine. I'll go play at the arcade. Let's just hope I don't get late"

So suddenly, Jackie's cell phone rang once more.

"Oh. Hi dad, how're feeling? What? You're getting worse? You say an evil purple vampire monster is causing all of this! You say you need Sailor Cosmic. I'll see if I can find her, okay? You stay cool, alright. Just hold on. Bye." Jackie hung up and stared at Xiaoyu.

"Xiaoyu, we need to look for Sailor Cosmic. A purple monster is trying to steal his energy and we need her. Do you know anything about her? You two look an awfully lot a like."

_She reconizes me!_

"Well, I have no clue about her. I would love to help you find her."

"Okay, settled. You go look for her while I go on home and fight the monster who is killing my dad." Jackie suggested.

Jackie then ran off to her house, while Xiaoyu stood there talking to Luna.

"Do you still think she's from the Negaverse?" Xiaoyu asked Luna.

"Well, it might be a trap, but I still think she might just be a civilian," Luna replied, "but let's transform, anyway."

"What were the words to it again? Was it Moon Prism Power?"

Luna sighed.

"Cosmic Prism Power."

"Cosmic Prism Power!"

Xiaoyu turned into Sailor Cosmic, once more.

"Now, go follow that girl!" Luna commanded.

Sailor Cosmic ran to follow Jackie to her house. She followed Jackie indoors. Jackie walked upstairs and approached the injureed Lei. He was kneeling down on the floor, breathing heavily.

"Is that you, Jackie?" Lei asked, without looking up.

"Yes, father, don't worry Sailor Cosmic is gonna make things better. I promise." Jackie replied.

"Run while you can, even though I fought him, I was no match. He wants me to surrender my energy for their great ruler. It's the only way. Run away and stay with Master Wang."

Soon, the purple monster appeared.

"So, you want to join your dad, well, I can make it happen."

The devil evily laughed. Jackie ran to punch him, but the devil caught her in his grasp. Sailor Cosmic and Luna arrived on time.

"Surrender your energy to the great ruler!"

"No! I wont!"

"Stop right there!"

The devil looked at Sailor Cosmic.

"Who are you?"

"I am the agent of justice and love. In the name of Cosmos, I will not let you get away with seperating a family like this! In the name of Cosmos I shall punish you!"

So suddenly a symbol appeared on Jackie's big forehead. It was the symbol of ice. It terribly blinded the devil.

"Xiaoyu, she is Sailor Artic. I'll give her the wand."

"So, it's the hard way, eh? Awaken, my slave, defeat this Sailor Cosmic."

Lei trasnformed into a devil and attacked Sailor Cosmic.

"No! I can't fight him, he's the Super Cop! Help me!

Luna threw Jackie the wand.

"Jackie, take this. Say 'Artic Power' and you'll trasnform into Sailor Artic."

Jackie gently nodded.

"Artic Power!" Jackie shouted in a soft voice.

Jackie turned into Sailor Artic. Her choker, gem on her tiara, collar, skirt, and greek-like shoes were light turquios. Her back and front bow were white and finally, her gem was light blue.

"What? Who are you?"

Sailor Artic stood up.

"Don't let the looks fool you. I may be some tomboyish bookworm who cares deeply for her dad. My brain is my most leathal weapon. Beware! I am Sailor Artic!"

As the devil Lei struck Sailor Cosmic, a rose struck his hand. It was as shadowy figure.

"Sailor Cosmic don't give up. You must use your Healing Storm Flower. I'm counting on you."

Soon the shadowy figure disappeared.

Sailor Cosmic nodded.

"Ice Beam Attack!" Sailor Artic froze the Lei-devil. "Go ahead. Heal him."

"Healing Storm Flower!"

Sailor Cosmic casted a spell that healed Lei. Lei fell down and went unconcious.

"Now for the final prize." Sailor Artic pointed out.

"Ice Beam"

"Cosmic Tiara Magic!"

"Attack!"

The tiara flew across the room, covered up in ice. It destroyed the devil.

"I'll be back next time! Wahhhhhhh!" The devil said after getting destoryed.

Sailor Artic held her father in her arms. He was barely concious.

"Sailor Artic, Sailor Cosmic, thank you very much for saving me." Lei then went unconcious.

"He'll be alright." Luna assured.

Jackie was staying with Xiaoyu for a while, until Lei gets out of the hospital. The nurses said he was doing alright. In the meantime, Jackie was playing Sailor L. She had a really high score. Everyone watched her in amazement. She had a score of 159,655. Nobody thought reaching over nine thousand was possible.

"Hey, Xiaoyu, you should bring her here more often." Steve said.

"Yeah, she's one of the best players I've ever seen in the world. After all, she will be here for a while now." Julia replied.

Jackie looked at her watch.

"Oh no! I'm gonnna be late for class. Seeya Xiaoyu!"

Xiaoyu giggled. Jackie was going to stay at her house for a few days.

"Sergei! You have failed me again!" Queen Unknown scolded.

"Well, I've already got enough energy from this so-called 'Super Cop' for now."

"Excellent work, Sergei. Find another way in getting human energy."

The two laughed evily.

Sailor Cosmic says

Today, Jackie was really sad that her father was feeling sick. But, we should be that way, too. You should spend some more time with your family. Try sending cards, take care of them, and do the chores for them without them asking. There's a lot of kids who's parents don't take good care of them, but you may be fortunate. Just be thankful you have parents who really care.

Next Time on Sailor Cosmic

After recovering from the hospital, Detective Wulong investigates the disappearance of buses after visiting the Kazama Dojo. Luckily for Jackie, she said we can help.Who's behind all of this? Stay Tuned for more.


	3. The Case of the Disappearing Buses

Episode 3 "The Case of the Disappearing Buses"

I am Asuka Kazama. I am a praticiner of Kazama-Ryu. I am 14 years old and in the eigth grade. My zodiac is Leo. Recently, the Super Cop went over to the dojo and asked me several stupid questions regarding the disappearing buses. I hope Sailor Cosmic and Sailor Artic will get the job done.

Xiaoyu and Luna were walking home, until so suddenly a group of police cars drove by. Xiaoyu looked at the cars driving by.

"Did something happen?" Xiaoyu asked.

She then spotted Jackie reading a book about how to solve crimes.

"Hey, Jackie!"

Jackie paused and looked at Xiaoyu.

"Hi, Xiaoyu, hello Luna." Jackie said.

"Jackie, where are you going?"

"Well, I was going to police school, but I saw a bunch of police cars drive by, so there is something suspicious going on here. I'm a Sailor Warrior. I need to investigate, like my dad does, and learn how to solve cases so I can help Luna."

"Way to go Jackie. You're the best. On the other hand, when you compare that to someone else..."

Xiaoyu giggled.

"Well, the bus isn't here yet."

Another police car drove by. Jackie stared closely at the license plate. Several girls from the Mishima Middle School walked by.

"Hey! Hey! Listen, do you what just happened to the bus?" a girl from the school asked.

"What?" Xiaoyu said.

Jackie kept her eyes off the police car and stared in attention.

"I think I saw my dad just drive by." Jackie commented.

"Anyways, I was told that a bus kept disappearing with some passengers inside."

"Hey! That sounds like fun!"

"There's nothing fun about it." Miharu corrected. "There is a bus stop ahead, I heard had fifty passenger aboard and just suddenly disappeared right around there!"

"The Super Cop said it must be some mass kidnapping. He decided to start investigating the incident right away." the same girl added.

"So, that's why my father was so busy this morning." Jackie commented.

"I'm scared!" Xiaoyu shrieked.

"It's very scary." Miharu replied.

"Do you know the Kazama Dojo? They're famous for amulets that ward off evil. Maybe we should buy one."

"I heard the daughter who lives there is highly phsyic, and her fortune telling is really accurate." said Miharu

"Yeah, and thier amulets really work, too."

"Maybe we _should_ buy one."

"Xiaoyu, can you buy me and my dad one too." Jackie asked.

"What? Why don't you come with me? We can investigate the incident, like you wished."

In the lick of time a police car drove by and stopped. It was Lei.

"Jackie, I just found a huge case that needs your brainpower. You want to come?" Lei asked.

Jackie hesitated.

"Sure, but can I bring Xiaoyu and Luna as well?"

"Yes, bring whoever you want. We're driving up to the Kazama Dojo."

"Alright."

Jackie, Xiaoyu and Luna went in the police car.

At the Kazama Dojo, several girls were praying and laughing at the counter. Unbeknowest to them, Sergei was spying on them.

_Pray more, and fill your heart with the energy that we need._

Asuka was practicing her fighting style, Ancient Kazama Ryu. She then stopped.

_It is coming..._ She thought as she saw her vision. _Something evil is coming closer..._

"Oh, you girls are so pretty. Wanna work as a part-time dojo maiden?" Asuka's dad asked the girls.

"We just came here to buy some amulets for love." A girl corrected.

"I know, I know, I was just kidding." He looked at his watch. "It 5:30. Perfect. Then as usual, I will conduct a ceromony for all of you, so that your love will come true."

"Nah, no thanks." the girls went away and Lei, Jackie, Luna, and Jackie made the scene.

"Oh, you girls are so pretty!"

The trio stared at Asuka's dad. Why did he mistook Lei for a pretty girl.

"Wanna work as a part-time dojo maiden?"

"Um, excuse me sir, but I hate to say this, but I am not a girl and I am Detective Lei Wulong from the Hong-Kong Interpol and I came here to investigate the disappearing buses. They were last seen with you. Do you know anything about them?" Lei corrected.

"Dad! There is a police officer investigating us, and stop hitting on girls, already."

"Oh, Asuka."

"We have a policeman on our tail. We did absolutely nothing. Go on, Mr. Detective."

"Wow, she looks cool, and pretty." Xiaoyu said. "Yet she is one of the most powerful martial artists in the world."

Sergei made a move. The other girls before them, were paralyzed. Asuka forsaw it.

"I sense an unusual aura, an evil spirit? You can try to bring evil into our dojo, but you won't get away with it! Begone, evil spirit!"

Asuka had a little paper scroll and put it on Xiaoyu. Lei and Jackie both stared in confusion.

"Xiaoyu?"

"This wasn't supposed to happen."

"Asuka, I have brought you a towel and water." Sergei said.

"Oh, please, leave them here."

"Yes, mam."

_I felt like I've seen him somewhere..._ Luna thought as she saw him.

_Hmmmm...This guy seems somewhat suspicious... _Lei said in his head.

"What just happened?" Xiaoyu asked.

"Who is he? Is he your brother?" Lei asked.

"No. My dad, hits on everybody, regardless of gender. One day, a man visited the dojo. My dad decided to make him a live-in helper."

"You have an intresting dad." Jackie said in intrest.

"Did you say your name was Xiaoyu, I'm sorry."

"Uh, what happened to me?"

"There is something strange going on these days. My sixth sense and prophecy used to be accurate, but now it has gone haywire."

_Prophecies? Could this girl be the fire princess I'm looking for?_

"Xiaoyu, Jackie, I think this has to do with our enemy." Luna said to Jackie and Xiaoyu, while Lei was in an interrogation with Sergei.

"Jackie, you've got to put your detective skills to work and figure out what is going on."

"Okay, here's the plan."

They were at the bus post where the buses were last spotted.

"So, that's where they were last seen." Jackie said to Xiaoyu.

"Yeah, but they're so many of them."

"You're right."

They all stared at what the girls were holding.

"Everyone has the Kazama Dojo's amulets." Xiaoyu said.

"Gee, I'm glad I'm not in love." Jackie commented.

"Oh, but Jackie, you fall in love, too. Don't you? As for me..."

"Xiaoyu, if you don't know what real love is, then you shouldn't use the word, 'love' so lightly."

"It's here! It must be the cursed bus." Xiaoyu shouted.

"It looks normal."

"Yeah, it does."

The bus stopped and several girls got on.

"Here's my plan. You go on in the bus. Pretend you're one of the passengers."

Xiaoyu looked really scared.

"Xiaoyu, go on!"

"But..."

"Hurry! Get on the bus!"

"I don't want to!"

"Don't worry, I go on with you. Hurry before it leaves."

"I don't want to! I'm scared."

Jackie sighed. The bus had just left.

"I can't believe it, you're a Sailor Warrior and you're such a coward."

Xiaoyu bursted in tears.

"Oh well, we'll come back here tomorrow at 6:00. Huh?"

Jackie saw the bus disappear in a vortex. She managed to take a picture of it with her camera on her cell phone.

"There! I've got it all on my phone. I've got to show my dad this. He'll be really proud."

The bus driver evily laughed.

"Master Sergei, today's operation was successful today."

"The energy in girl who have offered prayers is enormous. Almost as large as the Super Cop's energy. Draw it out of them, nice and slowly."

"Yes, sir!"

"Here Phobos, and Deimos." Asuka said as she fed her crows. She then spotted Xiaoyu. "Oh, Xiaoyu, what's the matter?"

"I saw it! the bus disappeared!" Xiaoyu shouted.

"So, you're saying his is my dad's fault!"

"Huh?"

"The Super Cop asked way too many questions. I'm so sick of it!"

"No, I didn't mean it like that. I was just wondering if you might know something about it."

"I don't know anything."

"I'm sorry! I just wanted to be your friend. Honest!"

"Please just leave!"

"I'l come again later, good bye."

Xiaoyu waved good bye and went off somewhere.

"How dare she?"

Asuka spotted a red transforming wand with a fire symbol on it.

"Did she drop this?"

"We want good-luck amulets for love!" the girls shouted.

"Sure, which color do you want?" Sergei asked.

"Which one should I pick?" one of the girls asked.

"Since he came here, we sell more amulets, and we have more visitors, but.."

Asuka went back inside and set up her bonfire.

"But why does the bus disappear infront of this dojo? Why? Is somebody there?"

Sergei opened the door.

"Your meal is ready."

"Go away! I cannot concentrate!"

"My apologies."

"Does his cold eyes have to do with why my visions stopped working?"

Lei, Jackie, Luna, and Xiaoyu stood infront of the bus line.

"Well, Xiaoyu, you know what to do and don't get freaked out this time." Lei said to her.

"Okay, I'll get on."

The bus came by.

"Nevermind, second thought, I'm too scared to get on!"

"C'mon, don't be a chicken, just get on the bus!" Jackie tugged Xiaoyu and dragged her off the pole she was clinging to.

"Just call us if anything bizzare happens, okay?" Lei said, handing Xiaoyu Jackie's cell phone.

"Okay, I'll get on now."

Xiaoyu got on and stared at the driver. She held a fake police badge.

"Stop this bus now! You're under arrest by the Hong-Kong Interpol!"

The bus's doors closed. Lei and Jackie watched in awe.

"Mann, that bus can fly. I believe it violates five laws."

"No father, it is a curse. Let Sailor Cosmic handle this."

"So, what'd we do?"

"We should stand here and wait."

Lei nodded and fell asleep on the bench.

At the dojo, Asuka was trying to figure out why the buses were disappearing?

"Who is responcible of all this? Zin, Yoh, Soh, Zah, Hai, Zin, Yoh, Zin!"

Just then an image of Sergei appeared in the fire.

"So, you're the orgin of this evil."

Sergei turned around.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb! I trust the fire and it's telling me you are causing all of this evil! Show me who you are!"

"You found out. In you go!"

Sergei threw Asuka in the black whole and it closed.

In the portal, Xiaoyu got out of the bus and Asuka fell from above and the bus driver caught her.

"Asuka!"

The driver laughed and turned into a monster. Xiaoyu grinned.

"Cosmic Prism Power!"

Xiaoyu was Sailor Cosmic.

"I am Sailor Cosmic."

"Hm? Sailor Moon?" The monster asked.

The fire symbol appeared on Asuka's forehead.

"Asuka's got the symbol of fire." Luna exclaimed.

"I am the champion of justice and in the name of Cosmos I will punish you! Cosmic Tiara Magic!"

The monster dodged it and the crows went after it, freeing Asuka. The monster caught the tiara.

"You think this toy can beat me?"

"Tiara! Trap her!"

The tiara obeyed Xiaoyu and trapped the monster.

"Asuka, are you going to be okay?" Xiaoyu asked.

"What is going on?" Asuka asked at the same time.

"Do you still have that wand I left you?" Luna said as well.

"Hey, you know how to talk!"

"No time, I'll explain it all later. Hold it up and shout Flame Power!"

"Flame Power!"

Asuka transformed into Sailor Flame. Her shoes, skirt, tiara gem, back bow, brouch, collar, chocker, and earing were all red, while her front bow was black.

"Wow, Asuka is a Sailor Warrior, too."

"Unbelieveable."

The monster charged at Asuka.

"You messed with the wrong people, you slime face!"

"Fire Ring! Ignite!"

The fire terribly burned the monster and destroyed it. The black hole was about to close.

Lei was yawning after his long nap and Jackie was on her knees.

"Jackie, I think we need Sailor Artic." Lei suggested.

"No, I'm positive they'll come back. I'm just tired."

_Please, in the name of Anartica, please save my friends._

"What this? Artic's power is keeping the hole from closing." Luna exclaimed.

"How are we to get out?" Xiaoyu asked.

"Hey there, Sailor Ladies, going my way?"

It was a mysterious masked tuxedo man. Xiaoyu blushed.

"He's so cute!"

"Do you like this guy or what?"

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm sorry we haven't met. I am Tuxedo Kamen." Tuxedo Kamen introduced.

"Oh, you're just in time..." Xiaoyu flirted.

"Look, he's saving all the other girls."

Jackie gasped when she saw the bus, while Lei jumped.

"Look, it's Jackie!" Sailor Cosmic shouted.

Jackie and Lei waved their hands.

Luna jumped in Jackie's arms and Sailor Cosmic hugged Jackie.

"You saved us!"

"I'm glad you're alright." Jackie replied.

"Whew! That's a relief." Lei replied.

Xiaoyu noticed Tuxedo Kamen diappeard.

"Huh? Where's Tuxedo Kamen? Oh well."

"Let's celebrate our victory!" Lei shouted.

Sailor Cosmic Says

Today, we saw buses vanish into thin air, but to bad we can't do the same with school buses. Ride a bus to school. It's a lot more convient, and it saves gas prices, for those who live like five miles out of the school. It also helps you get to school earlier. Encourage your parents to let you ride a bus to school, or ride it back home, or both. You can also meet other neighbors who live nearby.

Next time on Sailor Cosmic

Unforgivable! He is the number one enemy of Junior High School Girls! For the crime of staining everyone's hangout with evil! Next time on, Sailor Cosmic.


	4. Xiaoyu is Frantic! Asuka Takes her

Episode 4 "Xiaoyu is frantic! Asuka Takes her Cousin out to the Park!"

Konichiwa, I'm Xiaoyu Ling, I don't look like a super heroine, but I am. I trasform with a pecular compact make up and fight against sikos. I am the always beautiful, Sailor Cosmic. My friends are the tough, smart, and tomboyish, Jackie Lei, and a slightly quick-tempered psychic girl, Asuka Kazama. Both of them are so dependable, I think I'll fail. But, anyways, I'll just have to do my best.

It was a beatiful day in Tokyo. After days of fighting off evil, she and the gang are at a beautiful park.

"It's a nice and pretty place," Asuka said to the two.

"Yup! Perfect for a date," Xiaoyu replied.

"So, do you like it?" Jackie asked.

"I'm a bit surprised you know of a place like this." Asuka replied.

"Really? I always come here to read when I don't have to go to police school."

"Mr. Ganryu."

Ganryu stopped gardening and stared at Jackie.

"Oh, hi Jackie." Ganryu replied.

"You take care of this big park, all by yourself?" Xiaoyu asked.

"Well, that will be coming to an end, soon."

"What?"

"The land owner sold this park, and it's apparently being turned into a bussiness distric. I had no idea. When this park is gone, the birds and animals will have nowhere to go. It's scary."

"And it's such a nice park, too." Xiaoyu commented.

"They aught to be a retard to sell this nice park!" Jackie squaked in her soft voice, which wasn't like her to call anybody a big fat retard and speak so softly.

"Well, there is nothing I can do about it."

_Well, I'm going to bring a boyfriend here, before it's gone..._

Luna stared at the doorway.

"Where is everybody?"

So suddenly, a truck came by and almost ran over Luna, but she was saved by Jin.

"Are you okay? You don't look hurt." Jin asked Luna.

"Hey! You! You bird-head! You jerk! What are you doing to _my_ Luna!?" Xiaoyu yelled.

"If she's your cat, keep a better eye on her! She almost got ran over!"

"It's none of your bussiness, bird-head!"

"Pig-head."

"Luna isn't like your everyday normal cat. You're too stupid to realized that, bird-brain!"

"Stop it Xiao!" Asuka hollered.

"That's right you should thank him for saving Luna." Jackie replied.

"Why are you both taking his side. He's the bird brain!"

Just then, Steve came out of the arcade.

"It's you, Kazama." Steve said.

"Yo, what up ma' homie, Steve." Jin replied.

"Steve... you know him?" Xiaoyu asked.

"Yeah, we both go to the same college."

"You're... a college student! But, you're a bird-headed idiot."

"Shoot! Not another 100 yen!" Xiaoyu screamed after loosing on the Sailor L game.

"Are you sure it's okay to waste money on some silly game I won?" Jackie asked.

"So, how's my cousin doing?"

"He's doing alright. After all, he is the son of a rich family. Well, Hwoarang keeps giving him trouble, but we call him Bob."

_I've got to get Jin over at the park._

"Okay, thats is it! I quit!" Xiaoyu screamed.

The bull dozers were tearing down the park.

"I wish I could fart on those things." Ganryu said.

"Don't worry, you will." said a mysterious voice.

"Huh? Who are you? Did you hear what I just said about farting? I was just joking about that."

"People are so retarded these days. They all forgot about nature. It's time for you to show them the right way." The blonde man replied.

"Me?"

"Yep."

The man outstretched his hand and drained the energy and casted a Spanish spell on Ganryu. Ganryu got up and hesitated. He sent out killer butterflies.

"You have the ability to control butterflies and insects at will. The more you use it, the stronger you get." The blonde man laughed evily and walked away.

"Sheesh! You're going to gain weight." Luna said.

"No problem." Xiaoyu replied.

"Oh, what is Asuka doing right there?"

"Yeah, I wonder myself, too."

Now! Asuka ran and fell. Jin almost ran over her.

"Oh my! Are you alright?" Jin asked.

"I don't know what she's doing, but 'Ska's pretty clumsy."

"Suit yourself."

"I'm alright." Asuka looked up.

"I'm glad to hear it."

"Excuse me..."

"Oh? Asuka? What are you doing here?"

"Same thing I was going to ask you."

"Well, why do you hang out with that pig-head anyways?"

"Well, it's not like I choose to, so anyways, where's Hwoarang at anyways?"

"Bob? That boy on bike? I dunno. He should be driving through right about now. Oh well, I show you his house then."

Jin lead Asuka away.

"What. The. Heck. How does he know Asuka? He's a bird-brain and he knows Asuka!"

"Xiao, you know they're cousins, right?" Luna asked.

"What?! They don't even look alike. I've got to go after them to see if they really are related."

Jackie was walking on the sidewalk. She didn't notice Luna was nearby.

"Jackie-Chan."

"Hey, isn't that the guy who looks exactly like my dad? Oh, hi Luna." Jackie said.

"Oh, what's wrong, you don't look very cheerful."

"Well... Ganryu is acting a bit strange. He banished me. I wonder what happened to him?"

"AHHHHH! IT'S THE ATTACK OF THE SQUIRELS!!! HELP ME!!"

"Huh?"

Jackie saw a man get a attacked by a bunch of squirels like he shouted.

"I will never do anything to this park again! I promise!"

The man ran away.

"Uh oh. I sense an evil aura."

"Well, this must be the work of the Negaverse."

"That's not good. Then Ganryu must be..."

"Wow, thanks Asuka. I didn't know there was a beautiful natural park out here." Jin said.

"Yeah, but it is going to be torn down soon. I heard they're turning it into a bussiness distric." Asuka replied.

"I see. It's such a nice park sorrounded by beautiful nature."

"Yeah, I know."

"People should take better care of this nature. We're all acting dumb. We need to do something about this."

"Jin..."

Xiaoyu stared at the boat from ashore.

"What could they be talking about? I'll just have to somehow get closer to them."

"Xiao, you're too bold. This is not the place for... we should have a pure relationship like good junior high kids. But maybe a kiss wouldn't hurt."

It was Shaun. Was he stalking her?

"Huh? Xiao? Where did you go?"

Jackie was waling with Luna and spotted Xiaoyu.

"Xiaoyu!"

"So, you're both here, too. We can't leave those two alone after all."

"Don't be ridiculous. I told you they were cousins."

"Listen, something terrible is going on in this park now!"

"Something terrible, you say?"

"You girls again!"

"Mr. Ganryu!"

"Stupid girls. You forgot all about nature and its benifit to you. Now, you will experience the same pain you did to nature: die!"

The girls watched helplessly as the monster came out of Ganryu. She laughed evily.

"Mr. Ganryu..." Jackie said in disbelief.

"All the animals, kill the girls."

"Unforgivable! Artic Power!"

Jackie turned into Sailor Artic. Xiaoyu stared in confusion.

"Xiao, don't just stand there."

"Well, duh! I'm not stupid. Cosmic Prism Power!"

Xiaoyu is now Sailor Cosmic.

Jin felt some thing dark.

"Jin, what's wrong?"

An army of birds appeared.

"Oh no..."

Jin capsized the boat they were on.

"What are these!" Sailor Cosmic exclaimed.

"Ice Beam Attack!"

All the animals froze.

"Your animals have been frozen. So give it up now."

"Wooohoo! You rule Artic!"

"Hm. Then I will use hand flower."

"Look out! Sailor Cosmic."

"Vine Rope!"

"Ice Beam Attack!"

"Asuka? Are you all right?"

"Yes I am, but weren't you not feeling well?"

"Well, it was nothing serious."

"Alright, but I sense a powerful, evil aura. Jin, stay here, I'll be back."

"You little brat! You froze my vines! And for that you will pay!"

"I will never forgive you!"

"Fire Ring!"

The fire freed Xiaoyu from the plant's grasp.

"Can't you just free me in another way?"

"That wasn't very compassionate. I see, so you're the one who interrupted my meeting."

"We are the Sailor Senshi, champions of justice."

"You'll be punished by staining this place with evil! In the name of the fire."

"and Anartica."

"We will punish you."

"Hey, you guys stole my lines!"

"You can't defeat me, Sailor brats. You're nothing."

A mysterious rose struck the monster.

"Hey, it's Tuxedo Kamen."

"Be strong, Sailor Cosmic, you can defeat her."

"Alright, Cosmic Tiara Magic!"

The tiara obliterated the monster. Ganryu went back to normal.

"You've broken the spell Soldiers. So long."

Xiaoyu blushed.

"Jackie, you all right? Someone told me the park you hang out at has attacking squirels." Lei said, out of breath.

"Father, I'm all right." Jackie replied.

"Where's Asuka?"

"There's Jin, I ditched him. I hope he's not mad."

"Asuka, I thought you had to leave."

"Bird brain."

"Ladies, let's all go get a milkshake."

"Count me in." Lei said.

Sailor Cosmic Says

Nature is what we need. Without it, none of us would live. Recycle everyday and reduce the risk of garbage. You can use trash to make cool arts. C'mon try it now.

Next Time on Sailor Cosmic

We meet another henchman of the Negaverse. The problem: Miharu likes him. Can she and Vega survive the love war? Stay Tuned for more.


	5. Miharu's Cry! Vega Dies for Love!

A/N: I hope you enjoy Vega, from the Street Fighter Series, and Haku's, from Naruto, appearance in this chapter. I had some Tekken Characters saved for the Starlights, if I ever do get that far.

Episode 5 "Miharu's Cry! Vega Dies for Love"

I'm Xiaoyu Ling, I don't look like a super heroine, but I am. Well, duh, we all know that I use an unusual compact makeup to transform myself and fight bad guys. I am the champion of justice, Sailor Cosmic. Then there's my friends the tomboyish and smart, Jackie Lei, and she turns into Sailor Artic. Then there's a slightly quick-tempered girl, Asuka Kazama. She turns into Sailor Flame, as well. They're so cool, I feel as though I fall behind. Oh well, I'll just have to do my best.

Xiaoyu stood next to her friend, Miharu, who looked really sad. The two were at a playground.

"Say, Miharu, I think you should just forget about him." Xiaoyu suggested.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. No matter how bad he is, I love him." Miharu replied.

"Oh puh-lease…"

"Xiaoyu, you have someone you love don't you?"

"Well, duh. Of course I do!"

"Then you should know how I feel."

"Miharu Hirano. Why did the black crystal respond to that girl? Was that the energy of love? How ridiculous. Sailor Cosmic knew that girl's name. That girl must know Sailor Cosmic's true identity. Just you watch, Sailor Cosmic."

At the jewelry store, Miharu is in bed, sleeping. Vega somehow appears in thin air, while Miharu is sleeping. The crystal responds to Miharu.

"Hmmm… this girl… Could the silver crystal be something inside a human body?"

Vega let the crystal do its job and got to see through Miharu's body. He found nothing. Vega walked back and Miharu awoke.

"Huh? Mr. Sanyo?" Miharu asked.

"Toshiba Sanyo is only a disguise. My real name is Vega. I do not want to lie to you anymore. Please, just listen."

"Okay."

"You are a wonderful girl. Thanks to you, I have learned what love is for the first time. In the evil organization I'm a part of, there is no love. We betray each other and murder each other for our own gain. I thought that was normal, but your love has opened my eyes. Now, I am thinking I would like to join Sailor Cosmic to fight against the evil organization. If you know anything about Sailor Cosmic, please tell me."

"I'm sorry, but I don't know anything."

"It's okay. I understand."

Within a blink of an eye, Vega disappeared. Miharu looked for him, but he was gone. "Mr. Vega…" Miharu sadly mutters as she goes back to bed.

"If this girl knows who Sailor Cosmic is, she is certain to contact her somehow."

"What a foolish man," Haku says, watching Vega. "Has he fallen in love with a foolish girl?"

"Master Haku." A female monster said.

"You three, I believe you heard everything you need to know."

"What a stupid man, let's attack him now."

"Now, be patient, Vega is a superb warrior. We don't want to get hurt by making any ill-planed moves. We'll kidnap that girl and lure him out."

"How can I find out where Sailor Cosmic is?" Miharu said to herself.

"Xiaoyu, phone call!" Wang shouted.

"Who in the world is calling me in the middle of night? Oh well, hello?"

"Xiaoyu, sorry for calling you so late."

"Miharu! What's the matter?"

"I just thought you were the only one I could talk to."

"Did something happen?"

"Mr. Sanyo… he's looking for Sailor Cosmic. He's in trouble, but I can't do anything for him."

"What's wrong with him? Miharu, are you crying?"

"I'm so sorry for making a strange call to you in the middle of night. I'm okay now."

"But…"

"No, really, I am okay. I feel calmer after talking to you, thanks Xiaoyu."

"Are you sure?"

"Xiaoyu." Vega said to himself.

Xiaoyu and Luna were running to Miharu's house to check out the situation.

"I bet Vega is closing in on Miharu."

"You're too slow; I'm on ahead of you."

"Hey! I'm not a cat."

"Just hurry on up, okay."

The road caused an illusion. Xiaoyu was stopped.

"This must be a work of a monster. Come out, you chicken. Fine, be that way. Cosmic Prism Power!"

"Heheheh, you have finally revealed yourself, Sailor Cosmic."

Vega stopped the illusion and appeared.

"OMG! IT'S VEGA!"

"The true identity of Sailor Cosmic is Xiaoyu Ling; it was pretty obvious."

"NO WAY! Please don't tell anyone that I'm Sailor Cosmic, okay."

"There is no need for you to hide it anymore."

"Not exactly, so please."

"Don't worry you are going to die here."

Vega started blasting Sailor Cosmic.

"No! I don't wanna die!"

Sailor Cosmic had many endless blasts form Vega.

"Somebody…"

"Prepare yourself Sailor Cosmic."

A rose struck Vega. It was Tuxedo Kamen.

"You really do get a buzz picking on kids, don't you Vega? How about a real fight?"

"Tuxedo Kamen! My hero."

Tuxedo Kamen jumped in front of Sailor Cosmic. Just before Vega struck his hand, he heard Miharu crying.

"What's the matter Vega?"

"I have no time for the lives of you. I know who you are, Sailor Cosmic, I can come after you whenever I'd like. See you soon."

Vega disappeared.

"What'll I do? He knows who I am."

"Don't worry, Vega has his own agenda to worry about. I'll see you around."

"Boy, I sure hope he's right."

Luna just spotted a villain flying away with Miharu.

"Oh no, I've got to contact the other Sailor Warriors."

Vega goes into Miharu's room and reads the letter.

"That idiot. Who cares about what happens to that girl."

"Hurry up, Vega. I sure hope he goes after this human girl." A minion said.

"Well, if he doesn't show up, then we'll kill the girl." Another minion suggested.

"Poor thing, she's scared." A third minion laughed.

"Huh?"

"Mr. Vega!"

Vega walked down the stairs and had a cold stare at the minions.

"Die!"

Vega jumped and dodged the attack. The villain did the same attack and thought she got Vega, but Vega got up and punched her. He punched another minion and went after the third one. He held out a sword and almost killed her.

"I'll never hand over the black crystal to you guys. Tell that to Haku."

Vega freed the minion and focused on Miharu.

"Mr. Vega, thank you."

"You do not need to thank me. I don't even understand why I rescued you. And I have kept deceiving you for a long time. I may continue to lie to you, even after this."

"That's okay. If you'll just stay close to me, I don't mind being lied to. Oh no! You're injured."

"It's okay."

"No you were hurt because of me."

"It would be bad if those scary people come back, so come this way. Now, take your jacket off."

"Okay."

Miharu tore off part of her jacket, while Vega took off his. She made a bandage for him.

"In San-chome, there's a really good place that sells really good chocolate parfaits."

"Chocolate parfaits?"

"Yes, you don't like them."

"Oh no, I like them."

"You're lying."

"See? Sometimes we lie with kind intentions, too."

Miharu finished tying Vega's wound.

"Thank you."

"I always thought it would be nice to go there one day, and have a chocolate parfait with you. It's a little dream of mine."

"Sounds good. Let's do it someday."

"Really?"

"Do you think I'm lying?"

"Not at all. I'm so happy. Oh come to think of it, does the evil organization give you Sundays off, too?"

Vega looked at Miharu, as though she was out of her mind. He then softly giggled.

"You laughed." Miharu said.

She then joined Vega in this "laugh-off."

"It's weird, my eyes are tearing."

Just then, Vega sensed evil and pushed Miharu out of the way, only to get stabbed by thorns.

"Mr. Vega!" Miharu screamed.

"You let your guard down. Those thorns will keep sucking your energy until you die. Heheheh, what a miserable way to die."

"If you do not want us to kill the girl, then hand over the Black Crystal."

"Very well, Miharu Run."

"No!"

"Run"

"No! I won't let you die."

Miharu ran to Vega and got shocked.

"You idiot!"

Miharu tried to pull out the thorns and endured the electrocution.

"Do you think you can pull them out with the strength of a human?"

"Hurry up and run, that's enough, it's okay."

Miharu managed to pull out one thorn.

"Impossible!"

"Mr. Vega, don't die." Miharu cried.

"Fine, I'll take care of both of them at once."

The villain blasted the two, but missed.

"Are you okay?" Vega asked Miharu.

"Mr. Vega!"

"Good work all of you; the black crystal is mine now." Haku said. "You should be happy you'll be able to die with the girl you love."

"You coward!" Vega shouted.

"Now time to end this." The villain said.

"Run!"

"NO!"

"Hold it!" a voice shouted.

"Just because they're in love and you want to torment them, that's not right!" another voice shouted.

"Crap, it's those bratty Sailor Soldiers."

"I am the champion of justice, in the name of Cosmos, I will punish you." Sailor Cosmic said.

"Go butcher something else and think about your conduct; for I, Sailor Artic will punish you." Sailor Artic added.

"On behalf of the Flames, I will punish you!" Finally Sailor Flame said.

"We'll take care of you." All the three minions said.

Sailor Artic managed to punch a villain, while Sailor Flame kicked one, and Sailor Cosmic was dodging the attacks.

"Ice Beam, Attack!"

It froze the balls that were aimed at Sailor Cosmic.

Xiaoyu got her tiara ready.

"Fire Ring…"

"Cosmic Tiara Magic!"

"Ignite!"

The fire surrounded the tiara and killed the bad women. The trio faded.

"Mr. Vega…"

"Sailor Cosmic… It looks like your identity might remain a secret."

"No, don't die."

"I'm sorry…I don't think we'll get to eat a chocolate parfait together."

"No…"

"I have ended up lying to you in the very end. I'm sorry. I'm glad I met you."

"Mr. Vega…"

Vega died and faded away.

"No you can't, you promised me. Don't go! No!"

Miharu was sadly crying. The Sailor Soldiers were crying as well.

Sailor Cosmic Says

Okay, we all know that Vega is one bad villain, but who knew he had good in him. Well, anyways, we have bullies who call us names and get under our skin. People change. Next time someone teases you, just smile at them and tell them you really appreciate it. It'll mess with their heads.

Next Time on Sailor Cosmic

A new henchman appears. We meet a girl who is from Brazil. Is she friend or foe? Stay tuned for more.


	6. No Need to Fear! Sailor Leaf is Here!

Episode 6 "No Need to Fear! Sailor Leaf is Here!"

Xiaoyu and Luna were running to get to school. Xiaoyu doubted she would make it to school. She accidentally ran into somebody and he blamed everything on Xiaoyu.

"This is all your fault!" the man yelled.

"I'm sorry." Xiaoyu apologized.

"Well, you broke my bone and apology not accepted you clumsy little dweeb."

One other man walked up to Xiaoyu.

"Maybe your body will make him feel better."

"How about a face lift!" A girl's voice shouted.

"What?"

"You heard me. I think you'd better apologize to this nice young lady if you know what's best for ya'."

"Well lookie here," the third man said. "this chick thinks she's stronger than we are, don't ya' babe."

"Don't call me babe!" the girl threw the third man on the ground, with one arm.

She got in her fighting stance. She seemed to be dancing. She tossed another guy with her legs and kneed him.

"Now, apologize to this nice young lady and move your sorry butt before you get what your friends had."

The man who sued Xiaoyu ran away.

"Are you alright?"

"Thanks."

"Well, take care, kid."

Xiaoyu couldn't help but notice the girl's rose earrings and her dark skin for a Japanese person.

_Hmmm… I sense something._

"Once you find the seven rainbow crystals, the emphirium silver crystal will be ours. And our power will be unstoppable." Queen Unknown said to her two minions, Haku and Zabuza.

"These rainbow crystals, are they the seven shadows who are sealed inside them?" Haku asked.

"Yes, that's true. But I want them FREE! NOW!"

"But how can we free them?"

"They were reborn in humans who carry the crystals, but have no memory about them." Zabuza answered.

"The Earth has millions of humans. There must be a way to distinguish them from the others."

"You have shown me great promise, Haku and I'll entrust you with a great mission. This black crystal you have possesses powers that will help you find the rainbow crystals. Of course, you know what to do."

"Dark Crystal! Show me one of the seven rainbow crystal carriers!"

It showed an image of a guy in glasses.

"Hey! This isn't dodge ball, its soccer!"

"Oh, what a lousy day, first my lunch gets squished, and then I get detention again. Huh?"

Xiaoyu spotted that same girl who was break dancing. She was eating her won lunch.

"It's the break dancing maniac! I wonder why she is all alone like this."

"Hi Xiao!" It was Shaun.

"Shaun, don't creep up on me like that."

"I didn't creep up on you I was just going to warn you about her."

"Huh?"

"She's new here. According to my notes her name is Christie Monterio. She got expelled from her old school for breaking someone's neck by break dancing and fighting at the same time. She is also rumored to be a Capoeira Master. Everybody is staying away form her. You should do the same, too. She sounds like trouble. Huh? Xiao? Don't sneak up on her."

"What do you want?" Christie asked.

"Nothing, I was just walking by."

"You're the girl I met on the way to school, right?"

"Oh you remember that?"

"Here, have a seat right next to me."

"Is it true you were kicked out of your old school for breaking someone's neck while break dancing?"  
"Sort of, do you want some of my homemade muffins?"

"Yeah."

"You can always count on Xiaoyu to make new friends with strangers."

"This is awesome!"

"Thanks, I made it myself."

"You're the best cook!"

"Usually I feel like eating it all by myself, but people have been so mean to me that I lost my appetite."

"They're just scared of your reputation. There's a full report on you already. Word gets around here fast in this school."

"Well, maybe I should transfer to a foreign school."

"Are you crazy? I think you're cool."

"You mean a break dancing maniac?"

"I come here almost every day. Do you like video games?"

"Yeah, just as long there is enough action."

"Okay. Oh man, I don't think Steve is working here today."

"Who's Steve? Your boyfriend? Your secret crush? Does he know that you like him at all?"

"He's just a guy who works here."

Christie got on the game and started playing it.

"Hey, you like Sailor L, too?"

"Xiaoyu, what are you doing here? We've been waiting for you?"

"You have?"

"You said we were supposed to meet at your house, remember?"

"I did? Well, I met a new friend. She was transferred to our school today. She is really sweet."

"Wait! This game is cheap!" Christie shouted to the arcade machine.

"Hey, Christie, I'd like to introduce you to two of my friends, Jackie and Asuka, you guys, this is my new friend, Christie."

"Nice to meet you."

"I was supposed to meet them after school, but somebody didn't remind me."

"No I didn't I called you this morning. You said you was wide awake."

"You believed me?"

"Of course I believed you, Xiaoyu, I shouldn't have to remind you every time we meet!"

"YOU SHOULDN'T 'VE CALLDED SO EARLY IN THE MORNING!"

"You guys are good friends. It really shows."

"What do you mean? All we do is argue, because Xiaoyu is so stubborn."

"I almost think you are close like sisters or something."

Jackie sighed.

"They always argue and it gives me a headache, worse than trying to Karate Chop through a brick with my head."

"You did that?"

"Nope, but my mom did and she fractured her skull."

"Ouch. Awww… and who are you?"

Christie rubbed Luna under her chin.

"That's my cat, Luna. She must really like you, because most of the time she is not that friendly."

"Huh? Why are there a lot of people surrounding the crane games?" Jackie asked in a low voice.

The girls watched in amazement as the guy in glasses got a lot of toys from the crane game. He got a plush doll of Sailor Artic.

"Oh my, well I'll be darned. They made a doll of me. Well, they made a doll of my dad." Jackie whispered to Christie.

"Who is your dad?" Christie asked.

"I don't want to answer that."

"Is he a bad father or something?"

"Nope, he's just so famous; people want his autograph even though he isn't an actor."

"Did you see that, Xiao?" a girl whispered.

"Yeah, it was so cool."

"He's a legend around here. They call him the Crane Machine Junk, because whenever he plays, he gets all the toys he wants. He also gives them to poor kids."

"Wow, he seems like a show-off to me."

"He looks like my old boyfriend." Christie added.

"Christie, you okay?" Xiaoyu asked.

"He's so totally dreamy, woah… he's a cute boy…"

"Hello, earth to Christie. Are you in there? Come in Christie."

The guy in glasses was being followed by Haku. He ran off and stopped.

"Nice move Lei Wulong, trying to escape, are ya? Don't worry we'll get you a good home." He said, picking up a Lei doll.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you. You're about to find out."

"Hey, I don't want any trouble, just let me get by."

"Now to retrieve this rainbow crystal from this human weakling. Queen Unknown will be very proud."

"What's happening to me? I feel so strange. AAAAAAHH!"

"What's going on here?" Christie asked.

"Who's this?"

"Leave him alone if you know what's good for ya'."

"Now take off!"

"Excuse me, this is an A and B conversation and you're C so, mind your own business."

"Well, not anymore!"

Christie started to go in her fighting stance and Haku dodged every move.

"Go away you break dancing freak."

"I said leave him alone."

"But I'm not finished."

"You are now!"

Christie managed to aim a double kick and blasted Haku off in the air."

"You're gonna regret that! You don't know what you're dealing with!"

"Christie! There you are!" Xiaoyu shouted. "Oh no, she's fighting again. What happened? Did she hurt you?"

"No, it was her. Are you okay?" Christie corrected.

"What it all about you guys?"

"Don't touch me! I don't need you girls swarming all over me."

"Fine let him go away if he's gonna be so ungreatful. Christie!"

"We need to be serious. There is strong forces coming from both of them. We better keep a close eye on them." Luna said to Xiaoyu.

"Both of them? Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure."

"Christie, I'm coming with you, hold on!"

"Well, I was only trying to help." Christie said to that man. "Would you stop already, I just wanna make sure you're okay."

"You don't know when to give up, do you?"

"Nope, not until I get what I want and believe me, I always do. And I wanna know if you're alright."

"Didn't your parents teach you not to talk to strangers?"

"Well, you're not a stranger since everybody knows your name. You are Eddy Gordo, the greatest prize winner to ever roam the arcade."

"Well, now you know my name, what's yours?"

"Christie… will you tell me how you got so good at the crane games?"

"I would really like to Christie, but…"

"But what? Are you okay? Eddy what wrong? Did I say something?"

"Go away?"

"Why?"

"Just go away already! You're being a pest!"

"You don't have to be so rude," Xiaoyu said to Eddy.

"I think he kinda likes me, but he's shy. He seem like a really nice guy, I wish I could talk to him more."

"Hey Luna, do you think those forces you felt might've been lovers?"

"Ugh! What's happening to me? My heart's beating so fast."

"Could it be because of Christie?"

"You look like you're tired, why don't you go home?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Did you see that Christie? He wants you to go in there?"

"Oh I don't know."

"Now's the time you're gonna get all shy? You are going in there! You wanna be able to talk to him? You go in and you ask for it."

"Here she comes, I won't be nervous."

"Hi Eddy, can I sit down?"

"Of course."

"Thanks."

"I really appreciate what you did for me today."

"You angry?"

"No, I really embarrassed because you might've thought I was a wimp."

"I don't."

"I just don't believe anyone would start a fight just over a bunch of toys."

"How did you get them anyway?"

"Before I show you, you promise not to tell anyone."

"I promise."

"Alright here goes."

Eddy lifted the coffee holder with his mind.

"No way! How did you do that?"

"So I kind of cheated. I used that force to get the prizes from the machine. I don't tell many people, because they'd probably freak out."

"That's so great? How did you learn how to control things like that?"

"Actually, I didn't learn it, I was just born with it and it can't really be explained, ya' know."

"Yes, I think I do."

"Hello miss, can I take your order?"

"Yes, and I'd like a hot tea with some lemon, please and a piece of cherry pie with ice cream on the side and… wait! You again!"

"What are you doing here?"

"Leave us alone!"

"That's no waitress; we'd better get in there." Luna said to Xiaoyu.

"Oh no, I'd better get out of here!"

"What did you do mister game wizard? Did you set up a trap?"

"What are you talking about? I don't even know that lady?"

"Well, how come she knew exactly where you were?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about. So get out of the way if you know what's good for you."

Eddy ran out of the door.

_Maybe she's his jealous girlfriend…_

Haku ran off and chased after Eddy.

"That Crystal is mine now!"

"Oh… Christie? Did she hurt you?"

"She came out of nowhere and planned a surprise attack on us."

"How do you feel, though."

"ANGRY!!!"

"Leave me alone." Eddy begged.

"You've got something I want. I'm not leaving until I get it."

"Don't worry, soon you'll be yourself again. Your true self. Don't worry your on our side, you just don't know it yet."

"Oh no, what happening?" Christie asked.

"Stop that crystal!"

"It's Sailor Cosmic!"

"Well, it's the so-called champion of Justice."

"You're not gonna get away with this."

"I think I already have."

"Wait! Don't go!"

Eddy transformed into a monster. He looked like the Master Chief from the Halo series, except he's red, not green.

"I'm the Master Game Machine, champion of the Negaverse."

"She turned him against us!"

"Time to play Sailor Girl, the game is about to start."

Sailor Cosmic tried to hit the monster, but he managed to dodge her.

"New players are out now and you're headed for a bad fall!"

The Leaf symbol appeared on Christie's forehead.

"The Leaf sign!"  
"Yes, the game's over!"

"Round 2 coming' at ya'!"

The monster captured Sailor Cosmic.

"Noo! Someone help me!"

"I'll get him!"

"No, Christie, wait. Use this to transform."

"Cool, a talking cat."

"No time to talk. Trust me on this and take this wand and do as I say."

"Okay."

"Now, say Leaf Power!"

"Leaf Power!"

"Christie transformed into Sailor Leaf. Her shoes, chocker, collar, brooch, gloves and skirt were green, while her bows were brown. Her gem was lime green.

"Christie's Sailor Leaf."

"Leaf, smeaf."

"On behalf of the wisdom of the trees to vanquish this evil. Supreme Leaf Slash!"

"Ohh! My circuts!"

"Wow, you ripped him to shreads."

"Now, Sailor Cosmic take this Crescent Moon Wand and say Cosmic Healing Activation."

"Cosmic Healing Activation!"

Eddy went back to normal and fainted.

"Sailor Leaf, you're a really good soldier."

"Thank you Luna, I'm glad you say so."

"Sailor Cosmic, The Crescent Moon Wand is very important for our mission. It symbolizes our leader."

"Leader! No way! Not me!"

"But it is your destiny to be the leader of the Sailor Soldiers. The Crescent Moon Wand is a powerful treasure and you must guard it until we find the Princess of the Moon."

"Now get out of the way and just past these guys. Heheh! Gotcha! Oh no! Where'd that come from! Oh rats! I know I'll do better next time."

"Hey Xiaoyu." It was Steve.

"Hey Steve."

"Somebody told me the game machine Eddy came in today. Did you see him?"

"Yeah, but he was pretty much an ordinary kind of guy once you get to know him."

"Hey, who's your friend?"

"Christie."

"Wow, he's exactly like my old boyfriend."

"Not again! I thought Eddy looked like your boyfriend!"

"He's dreamy…"

"Oh, Christie, grow up, you can't have a crush every five seconds."

Sailor Cosmic Says

Never believe rumors about people. It is called prejudge. Never do that. People will be different than you think they are if get to know them. Prejudge and rumors is uncool and very mean and impolite.

Next Time on Sailor Cosmic

Uh oh! A fake Sailor Moon is spotted and the Super Cop is investigating the imposter's true identity. Who is the imposter?


End file.
